logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google
BackRub 1995-1998 Google was launched as BackRub in 1995, but in 1998, BackRub was replaced by Google. Google 1997 (beta) This logo was used during Google's developing stage at Stanford University. 1998–1999 September-October 1998 This logo was used only for a month. and was short-lived. Back then, the uppercase "G" was green. October 1998-1999 In October 1998, the uppercase "G" at the beginning of the wordmark was colored blue, the logo is a bit smaller, the logo is now floating instead of indented in, and an exclamation point was added at the end of the wordmark, possibly to mimic the Yahoo! logo. This logo appears as an easter egg if you search "Google in 1998.", complete with the old interface from said year. 1999–2015 1999–2010 This logo was launched on May 31, 1999 and was discontinued on May 5, 2010. It has more darker colors than the previous logo and the font on this logo is named Catull BQ. The exclamation point was also removed. Google logo colour.svg|Flat version of the logo, used on some advertisements. 2009–2013 This logo is just like the previous logo, except that the colors on the letters now have brighter tones and the shadows behind them have been reduced. This logo first appeared during a beta testing of the site's new look on November 8, 2009, before it fully premiered on May 6, 2010. 2013–2015 On September 19, 2013, the logo was given a more two-dimensional and flatter effect to fit more in line with Google's most recent products. Some subtle differences from the previous logo include serifs with more straightened acute angles on the uppercase "G," a more straightened "l", a more straightned angle on the lowercase "g" and a connected horizontal bar on the "e". 2015–present Google_2015_monochrome.svg|Black version of the logo. GoogleSmallGray2015.svg|Gray Google logo found in its automatic emails, with a trademark. On September 1, 2015, Google introduced an entirely new logo with a new font and stopped using the serif based wordmark which had been used for 16 years. Another notable change to the wordmark was that the lower-case 'g' is now single-story opposed to Catull's double-story approach. In its official blog release, Google stated that the new logo was introduced "for a world of seamless computing across an endless number of devices and different kinds of inputs". Google logo from Google's logo history page.gif|The logo as it appears on the Google logo history page The new logo was designed by graphic artists from across America including Google's internal studios working together within a week-long sprint in New York. The criteria the new logo had to meet is as follows: * A scalable mark that could convey the feeling of the full logotype in constrained spaces. * The incorporation of dynamic, intelligent motion that responded to users at all stages of an interaction. * A systematic approach to branding in our products to provide consistency in people’s daily encounters with Google. * A refinement of what makes us Googley, combining the best of the brand our users know and love with thoughtful consideration for how their needs are changing. This redesign was mainly influenced by a trend in technology companies to simplify their logos to make them more recognisable on the growing number of electronic devices which use their services. With this redesign, a new typeface called Product Sans was introduced as the font for the logo and to be used Google Apps, a refresh of the green, yellow and red colours used on the wordmark to better contrast each other and a smaller image size change from 14,000 bytes to 302 bytes to suite low bandwidth areas. As with former logos, the "e" in the logo is slightly askew (as emphasised by the nudge it's given in the Google Doodle and intro video) as a reminder that Google will always be an unconventional company. The new logo is also accompanied by a new favicon, changed from a lowercase "g" to an uppercase "G" sporting the colors of the main wordmark. Another new branding asset introduced with the rebrand is a set of circles colored with the colors of the wordmark which act as a method of communicating with the user in Google's search app. *Google Official Blog - Google's Look, Evolved *Google Design - Evolving the Google Identity White logos White versions of the Google logo are used during times of great tragedy. Instances when the white logo has been used include the Polish aircraft disaster which killed President Lech Kaczyński, the Qinghai earthquake and the Gansu mudslide of China. White logos would also appear if you customized the main page of Google by adding a background on the now-decommissioned iGoogle application. They also still appear if you customize the Google Chrome browser with themes that have backgrounds that the fully colored logo is not visible over. 1999–2015 1999-2010 The white version of the logo was introduced in May 31, 1999. 2009–2013 2013–2015 2015–present Doodles :Please help by adding the logos on google.com/doodles to the Doodles pages. On various days of the year, Google changes from their default logo to a stylized one with significance to the date (i.e. Thanksgiving). These are known as Google Doodles. To look at these Doodles, see the list of pages below, each referring to a specific year. *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001 *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *2009 *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 Icons 1999–2008 2008–2010 2010–2012 This icon still appears on some pages. 2012–2015 The icon first appeared in August 2012. This logo is basically an inverted version of the 2008 icon. 2015–present Following its logo change in 2015, the new Google icon now uses an uppercase "G" with the four colors from the new main logo. The rebrand also introduced the new "Google dots". The "G" favicon is also slightly reminiscent of the 1993 logo for Gymboree. See also *Apple *Google+ *Google China *Google Earth *Google Maps *Google X External links *Google Category:Google Category:Mountain View Category:California Category:Search engines Category:Websites Category:International Category:Internet Category:1998 Category:United States Category:Alphabet Inc. Category:1997 Category:Open Handset Alliance